


A Joining of Fates

by DaltonTheLemur



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonTheLemur/pseuds/DaltonTheLemur
Summary: Dalton see's a small orange creature and decides to talk to him, little did he know this encounter would change his life for the better!





	A Joining of Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CRAZY_OTTSEL66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZY_OTTSEL66/gifts).



> A story involving both mine and a friend named Ottsel's Oc's!

The day began as normal, Dalton headed down to the marketplace to find information on his hunts and stock up on supplies. Beginning his usual rounds around town for information something caught the lemur’s eye, a small orange creature the likes of which in his extensive travels he’d never seen before, it wasn't like Dalton to often get distracted, let alone approach strangers, but this orange creature was the only thing he could think about, and out of curiosity he decided to put aside his rather secluded instincts approach the strange creature who was sitting alone on the edge of the city's centerpiece fountain, little did Dalton know that this choice would forever change his life for the better.

Cautiously approaching the creature and observing every little detail and movement he tried to initiate a conversation with this infatuating creature, “Hello there!” spoke the lemur, Dalton not realizing just how sneaky he was unintentionally caught the creature off guard, spoked by the sudden voice right behind him the creature jumped and fell right into the fountain. After the shock of the cold water wore off the creature shot up and yelled at the lemur “WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY, WHY WOULD YOU SNEAK ON ME LIKE THAT YOU FUR BALL!”, Dalton attempted to respond to the creature now shouting him but quickly became distracted by his now wet and revealing ensemble, Looking at the creatures toned chest and moving his eyes down to the now rather noticeable package the creature had, frustrated by the lack of response the creature stepped out of the fountain and right up to dalton again yelling “WHAT ARE YA DEAF, I’M TALKING TO YOU!”, the sudden yelling right next to Dalton snapped him out of his vivid daydreaming, he then looked down at the creature and apologized, “sorry about that, I didn't mean to sneak up on you” the creature still upset and still upset said “YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, NOW I HAVE TO WEAR THESE WET CLOTHES ALL DAY!”. Dalton seeing this as a chance to find out about the newly met creature decided to invite him over to his home “I have a house in town you know, it’s not much but the least i could do is dry your clothes, besides I don’t live very far from here”, the creature now seeing an opportunity for free shelter for a while decided to take up the Lemurs offer, “Sure why not, I suppose it’s a start.”.

The two then departed down the street but didn’t get far before Dalton initiated a conversation, “The names Dalton” to which the newly met creature replied “My names Jester”, but couldn't get much further before the Lemur interrupted saying “I’ve met a lot of people on my adventures and seen a lot of creatures but never one like you, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are you?”, the creature replied “I get that question a lot, and long story short im what you would call an “Ottsel” ”, “An Ottsel” whispered the lemur under his breath before exclaiming “Were here!”.

After opening the front door and inviting the Ottsel inside Dalton pointed to a small side room and said “Feel free to get changed in there, I always keep a fresh pair of clothes just in case”, the Ottsel quickly protested “Why would I want to change in there, besides wouldn't it be much better for both of us if I changed right here?”, the Ottsels remark catching the Lemur off guard he blushed deeply and replied “If you want to get changed here be my guest”. Jester quickly agreed before taking his top off, Dalton now watching Jester undress stared as the Ottsels toned chest was now exposed, now wasting no time at all Jester undid his pants and took them off now leaving a thin layer of fabric on his entire body. Dalton couldn't look away his eyes now locked on the Ottsels now obvious bulge.  
Jester seeing Dalton staring at his bulge exclaimed “See something you like?”, to which the Lemur quickly protested “N-no”. Jester now smirking and looking at Daltons now large bulge said “Well he sure does, what do you say we take take this to the bedroom?”, The Lemur could do nothing but blush as he led the Ottsel to the bedroom. After both of them were comfortably on the bed Jester addressed the Dalton and joking said “After the show I gave you out there, how about you give me one in return?”, Dalton being caught off guard by this statement turned a deep red and began to obliged the Ottsels request taking off his shirt and pants slowly noticing the the Ottsels bulge was slowly growing. Dalton crawled back onto the bed next to the Ottsel, and Jester took quickly to reaching down and grabbing Daltons bulge, and while in the middle of the surprise Jester leaned in and began to kiss Dalton, surprised by the kiss Dalton jumped but quickly gave into the kiss closing his eyes and reaching for Jesters bulge.

Several minutes of the two kissing and rubbing the others bulge before the Ottsel broke the kiss and said “Since you love this bulge so much how about you get to work” before pulling his shorts down, and to the Lemur’s surprise revealed a rather large and hard cock, after a few seconds of staring Dalton quickly slid down and started to pump the cock slowly, looking at Jester for approval he found it as he let out a small moan as he pumped away. Dalton now feeling precum on his hands slowed his pumping as he wanted to give the Ottsel the best orgasm of his life, he quickly adjusted and placed his prehensile feet on the Ottsels cock and without warning began to pump and massage the head, feeling the amount of pre cum growing he knew that at this rate the Ottsel would soon cum, as Dalton quickly picked up the pace Jester couldn't take anymore, his back arched and he let out a loud moan as his cock throbbed and he shot strand after strand of hot cum all over the Lemurs feet. Jester laid limp as he recovers from his intense orgasm but Dalton wastes no time as he slides up and places his feet in front of the Ottsel and says “Now b e a gentlemen and clean up your mess”, Jester, as expected wasted no time as he went to work cleaning the lemurs feet by licking slowly from the bottom to the both of his soles and just to be sure he cleaned all his cum licked all of Dalton’s toes , and as Dalton slid back up to kiss Jester, he pulled Dalton in and quickly they began to wrestle tongues as Dalton tasted Jesters cum that was just licked from his feet, the both of them moaning in the process.

 

The kiss went on for another 5 minutes before being broken once again by Jester who commented to Dalton “I’ve had my fun, but it’s time for your turn” as he rubbed daltons rather large bulge. The Lemur now leaking through his thin pants grabbed the Ottsel and brought his round orange ass close to his mouth and states “I plan on having my fun with this nice Ottsel ass of yours” before spreading Jesters round ass cheeks revealing a nice tight and pink asshole, Dalton wasted no time and quickly began to rim the Ottsel and press his tongue inside. Jester let out a loud moan as he was caught off guard by the eager Lemur, but quickly began to have wants of his own as his focus now shifted to the wet bulge in Daltons pants, Jester removed the underwear swiftly and wasted no time on tasting the lemurs cock as he now licked it from top to bottom, Dalton now picking up the pace and pushing his tongue deeper into the Ottsel as he began to suck on Daltons cock. After a few minutes of both being lost in pleasure from the other, Dalton interrupted and said to Jester “I can’t wait any more, I need to fuck this tight Ottsel ass now.”, Dalton got no complaints from Jester who flipped over and lined himself up with Daltons cock feeling it press against his ass, Jester slowly pushed down and felt Daltons tip enter and stretch him out as he gave a moan, Dalton began to pump slowly as he pushed his whole cock in and out many times before picking up the pace. Jester began to bounce on the cock now fucking him at a faster pace, Dalton began to thrust faster along with the Ottsel before managing to say between moans “I-i’m close J-jester”, to which the Ottsel replied “M-me to Dalton”, taking it upon himself Dalton reached up and began to jerk off the Ottsels cock as he pushed the ottsel down with his other hand slamming in balls deep, this set Jerter off shooting his cum all over Daltons chest, the feeling of the Ottsels ass squeezing Daltons cock as he came pushed him over the edge and Dalton quickly began shooting his cum deep into Jester as he moaned his name.

The two sat still for a few moments to recover from their intense orgasms before Jester climbed off Dalton and fell beside him onto the bed, Dalton enjoying the afterglow of the moment turned over to the Ottsel who he now discovered was sound asleep in his bed, Dalton grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the two of them and proceed to kiss Jesters forehead and snuggle into the Ottsel and place an arm over him before falling asleep himself.


End file.
